1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toy and teaching apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved mathematical and spatial toy apparatus wherein the same is arranged to indicate a prior art improvement utilizing individual block members that are assembled on a one-at-a-time basis to provide for a cumulative teaching of toy block assemblage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art visual mathematical teaching is indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,915,634; 4,883,277; 4,884,973; and 3,690,018 as examples of prior art teaching structure.